


Past, Present and Future

by Jaffa_cake



Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaffa_cake/pseuds/Jaffa_cake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if we don't know everything? What if we thought was all wrong in the end?</p><p>Don't dwell on the past and wait for the future, you need to live in the present... Or at least that's for Humans.</p><p>How might a vampire act through many years of trouble from all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stefan's Diary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BTS_mad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTS_mad/gifts).



> This is my first TVD fan fic (well first fan fic at all really) so I hope it's good. Please enjoy the first Chapter!

I don't know how to explain what has just happened. This may end up me getting caught and being killed but I can't help it, as it is the ripper inside of me.

19th October 1867

Dear Diary,  
This morning I went to get a coffee with Lexi. I offered Damon one but yet again he was off looking for Katherine Pierce. Most people have heard of her, she's the orphan girl in Mystic Falls who got burned in a church with all the other vampires. Although, Damon believes she had escaped. He said he won't give up until he has found his 'True love' although, Katherine liked us both equally. I guess.

So after Damon said no, me and Lexi went off to get some coffee and to have a talk. She wanted me to catch her up on Damon as he drinks on human blood. Lexi was the one to tell me that our feelings are all heightened so we have to be careful. Damon's problem is he get angry easily because of Katherine and has decided from the day he first killed an innocent woman that he will now be 'The Bad Brother'. I always hope for him to change over to animal blood like Lexi has made me stick to.

When we were talking about Katherine in the coffee shop, I heard someone else say the name Katherina Petrova. This was Katherine's original name before she got too old and had to change her name. She said is was due to someone chasing her for 100's of years. Any who I 'overhear' the people talking about Katherine and they were talking about her being in Chicago. I thought about whether or not to tell Damon. I looked at Lexi and I knew she was thinking the same way I was.

I wanted to tell Damon so badly but I decided to go instead, without telling him.

20th October 1867

Dear Diary,   
Its the day I set off to go to Chicago. I want to go alone as I felt as I had a better connection with Katherine and I just wanted to see if the Pierce is still alive. I start to question whether or not I am doing the right thing for Damon, I can only hope for the best. I set off for my journey. I offered Lexi to come to help keep me under control, she thinks I will do fine but she said she has problems of her own to sort out. Today is the long journey hopefully by tomorrow I will find her and talk some common sense into her.

Dear Diary,   
Its now the evening and I have just got into a home at Chicago. I didn't exactly bring a lot of money, so i had to 'persuade' the family to have a decent room for me to stay in for a couple of nights. I didn't exactly have anywhere to stay, and who knows how long this is going to take.

Me being me, I know what Katherine likes, I decided to go look for her in the darkness of Chicago. She always goes drinking for blood near to the night darkness as she says it more 'fun'. Obviously i had to bring my own stash of animal blood instead of going crazy on human blood. The last time I drank human blood is when I killed my own father and a load of innocent people of Mystic Falls. That was when Katherine turned me and Damon into bloodsucking monsters, in 1864. She couldn't help us, this all happened because we tried to save her. But that that was when it all went wrong.

《》  
1864  
Dear diary,  
Today was the day me and Damon tried to save Katherine from being burned alive. Our plan was to get her out of the carriage but instead it ended up with us two getting shot. We managed to get Katherine out before we got shot, due to her getting out first she managed to save us with her blood. We didn't know because we were close to death and don't remember much, but we are still alive. Damon has been putting the blame on me today. As father put vervain in my drink just before Katherine went to drink my blood, this is when father caught her. Me and Damon were always so careful to keep vervain away from her. After Katherine's death I suddenly feel the erge to drink lot of blood. I don't understand why I am getting this craving. I went to see Damon and he said he was feeling the same, Katherine must of killed us after giving us her blood. This means me and Damon are now vampires, however, this has been Damon's wish since day 1 of meeting Katherine. We all wanted to live together forever, but that was not exactly what I wanted. Why would Katherine want us as vampires when we could of just stayed human? This was the question that kept going through Damon's head.  
《》

I went to search for her in the shadows of Chicago and only saw newbee vampires. I asked them is they have heard of Katherine but they only started to act suspicious. I believe that they are hiding something but I don't know what. I don't even know why I'm here if Katherine is alive she has only been sly to me and Damon, so why do we need her? I'm always debating this as me and Katherine had an amazing connection together, why can't Damon just get over the fact she is gone. As I'm walking I hear noises surrounding me, I turn around to see all the newbee vampires following me. I look them in the eye and tell them to stand still. They stand still. This comes to my suprise as I cannot compel vampires, I can only compel humans. This must mean they are going through transition, which means I have enough time to question them following me.


	2. Lexi's Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the writer so Idk... Sorry

19th October 1867

Dear Diary,  
Today Stefan offered me out to have a coffee, it is coming up 3 years since I've been his mentor and his friend. Being Stefan's friend has helped me realise how I want to live, helping vampires that struggle with keeping control on human blood. But Stefan is different, he no longer drinks human blood, he asked me to help him convert to drinking animal blood. Although, he didn't want to I told him to drink bunny blood, which should keep him going for longer than any other animal blood. He wanted to be on animal blood as human blood brings out the ripper of him. He is always so careful around humans I'm suprised he is still stay strong after 3 years.

I always think that his problems with Damon and Katherine would make him want to drink the blood of an innocent human but I know that he is stronger than that. He is a weak vampire compared to other vampires as he needs human blood to be stronger, but he is coping well and should be strong enough to defend himself.

Anyway me and Stefan went to grab a coffee and I heard him offering Damon to come. In all honesty I hope for him to say no as I need to know how he is coping being a vampire.

We get to the coffee shop and I realise that some off Katherine's old friends are here. But they are not from Mystic Falls, they are always travelling around. I start to wonder why they are here, do they realise Katherine died due to the exposure of vampires in Mystic Falls in 1864? I was determined to find out why they are here, luckily they have never seen me before.

As we enter the coffee shop I have to try and sit down with my massive hoop dress normally it's not a problem but today was different, it feels as if they have switched our chairs over. Stefan pulls out my chair for me like a proper gentlemen then holds out his arm to help me sit. I try to avoid Katherine's name whilst talking to Stefan about Damon to try and not cause any trouble. I have a feeling that they know the answers to the Salvatore brothers questions, I avoid telling Stefan about them until they have left. It's too late, we hear the deep, dark, British voices talk about our 'dear' Miss Katherine Pierce. Their voices start to lighten up there is 3 of them. Me and Stefan both hear them talking about Katherine in Chicago they are talking about hunting her down but I think Stefan has other plans for Katherine if they are speaking somewhat of the truth.

We see the 3 deadly looking vampires walking around asking the innocent people if they have heard of Katherine. Everyone does the same thing, they just look up confused and say she has been dead for 3 years. The three 'musketeers' look around confused as they go round every table, they start to approach our table. I seductively rub my leg up against Stefan's leg to keep his eyes on me so it isn't too suspicious of us. Although, our ideas of Katherine was the same as everyone else's... she's DEAD!!! I don't get what the big deal is. They come over muttering under their breaths thinking that we can't hear them, well they are wrong. They come over thinking we are human and start asking us questions about Katherine as we knew more about her. The mysterious 3, only knew that we know more as they compelled the person sat to our left to tell them who is more vulnerable to give information. Obviously it would be Stefan Salvatore as he was like peas and carrots with Katherine. The British vampire looks into Stefan's eye's to try and compel him about Katherine. Stefan cleverly goes along with it, as if it wasn't his first time pretending to be compelled. Stefan tells him everything he wants to know about Katherine.

The vampire told Stefan to forget everything that just happened as Stefan still goes along with it as if nothing has happened. Once they left the coffee shop and went round the corner I knew it was safe to now talk to Stefan. However, the last thing he remembers was listen to their conversation about Katherine being in Chicago. This was weird I am not able to compel Stefan, no vampire can. I tell Stefan about what they were talking about, like for example the little love triangle going on between Katherine, Damon and himself. We are both confused but Stefan is thinking about his plans to head up to Chicago tomorrow.

20th October 1867

Today is the day that Stefan goes off into secrecy to find Katherine. I did get offered but I told him I have some business to deal with. I couldn't tell him what I was doing until I was completely sure I was right. I wanted to know where the british vampires came from and why they were capable of compelling Stefan.

I decide to walk to the library and look in fiction area of the library because obviously I just don't exist and I am make belief. Which is not true, I just wish that they believed us to be somewhat good, I mean Stefan is a great role model. Although, he did kill his father, lets just forget about that. Anyway as I look through all the fiction books I decide to go to the librarian who said that the book would be in either non fiction or science fiction. I think that the section should just be called Sci-fi it was short, simple and it sound interesting.

I gave up and the librarian was on vervain due to all the vampires in Mystic Falls so I could not compel him. Although, librarians are useful as they know where every book is. I ask the librarian for a book on vampires as it is for a project I am doing for the council. Luckily he believed me and he found me the perfect book. I couldn't chance going back to the Salvatore Boarding House where Damon may be, so I decided to stay put at the library.

As I flicked through the pages I saw nothing unusual, I knew all of this information through basic common sense of being a vampire. Until I got to one page that got me thinking, the page was titled 'WHERE DO VAMPIRES COME FROM'. This got me thinking where did vampires originate from? And is there the first ever vampire. I got to another page about compulsion, and at first it was saying how we can compel humans when they are not on vervain. The second part talks about how you can compel vampires. How is this even possible? I read into it, and I am shocked by the discovery. ORIGINAL VAMPIRES! These are the start of the vampire race. There was another page all about them, however, it says there are 5 of them.

I have to get to Chicago to warn Stefan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another amazing chapter from Jaffa Cake, she is truly awesome.
> 
> See you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my friends fic that she has been working on for like, forever! I absolutely love this and I'm so proud of her. She's amazing. 
> 
> See you soon for the next chapter!
> 
> P.s. If you're into KPop (got7 and BTS) please go and check out my own account, BTS_mad (just search it and my babies aee there!) I also have a Malec fic as well with 2 one shots!


End file.
